Am I A Monster ?
by LePouvoirDuKiwi
Summary: Il est un tueur à gage. Il est malade. Il vit pour tuer, pour son bon plaisir. Il se plaît dans cette petite routine, jusqu'au jour où un client mystérieux lui donne une cible particulière : un gamin ; mais il n'est pas n'importe qui, notre tueur s'en rendra-il compte et résistera-t-il à ses pulsions ?


**Humhum...*tousse* bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**Bienvenue sur cette fiction qui est un OS. Cette histoire fut pondue il y a quelques temps dans mon cerveau, mais j'ai mis du temps avant de la publier car tout d'abord je n'étais pas sûre de sa qualité -que je trouve médiocre, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis perso me direz-vous- et également car c'est la toute première fois que je publie sur ce site. J'étais assez réticente par rapport à son utilisation, m'enfin, si vous pouvez lire ces mots c'est que j'ai réussi ! Yeaaah !**

**Bref, revenons à la fiction, qui est un OS donc, écrite par mes petits doigts et mon précieux clavier. Les personnages appartiennent au monde One Piece créé par maître Oda ; mais vous les découvrirez bien plus tard dans le texte. **

**Le sujet est donc l'instabilité mentale du personnage principal, tueur à gage : seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour refréner un temps soit peu ses pulsions sanglantes. Cependant à quel point ses pulsions sont-elles irrépressible ? Un client mystérieux lui propose une cible particulière, il mettra du temps avant de comprendre qui est cette cible, importante à ses yeux. Mais arrivera-t-il à résister ou succombera-t-il aux méandres de sa folie meurtrière ?**

**Je ne savais pas vraiment quel rating mettre, car même si le sujet est à tendance M, rien dans le texte n'est très violent à ce point, mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque ^^ **

**Trève de blabla et enjoy !**

* * *

**M_On_S_T_Er**

_**"Ma vie, je l'ai construite grâce aux malheurs des autres." **_

Le réveil sonne. Il se prend un coup violent et s'arrête aussitôt. Je haie les vendredis. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens à apprécier la fin de semaine, synonyme de relâchement. Pour moi, c'est le contraire. C'est là que ma mission commence.

Je me lève, réajuste mon boxer et m'étire comme un chat. Le plafond est tellement bas que je le touche du bout des doigts, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis trop grand. Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fou, comme tout le reste. Rien n'est important. C'est du moins ce que j'ai appris au dépend de ma vie.

La salle-de-bain me tend les bras et c'est avec plaisir que je rentre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau d'abord froide frappe ma nuque et mes épaules. Petit à petit elle se réchauffe, et je savoure cette sensation de liquide chaud sur ma peau. Cela me rappelle tant de chose. Mon travail que j'aime tant.

Tueur à gage n'est pas véritablement mon métier. Il est plus pour moi une passion, un passe-temps. La torture c'est mon truc. Je ne peux pas vivre sans avoir tuer quelque chose au moins une fois par semaine. Je sais que c'est immoral. Je sais que je devrais être de l'autre côté des barreaux ou même être envoyé en enfer. Mais je suis en vie, et tant que je le serais d'autres ne le seront plus pour longtemps.

Le vendredi soir est pour moi le début du plus gros travail de mon métier : le repérage. Je dois suivre jusqu'au dimanche soir ma future victime, puis le lundi matin je l'enlève et pendant trois jours elle subit tortures et interrogatoires pour les clients qui me le demande.

Aujourd'hui, je dois retrouver un certain colis dans un parc contenant l'argent qui me permet de survivre, ainsi que des détails sur la proie et le nom de mon employeur.

Je sors de la douche, je me place devant mon miroir emplit de buée et fissuré. Sept ans de malheur, hein ? Je dois avoir subit le triple depuis ma naissance. J'essuie d'un geste souple la pellicule d'eau et m'observe. Mes cheveux noirs encore dégoulinant se collent sous forme de mèches ondulés à mon visage, et me chatouillent les joues. Leur noirceurs sont le reflet de mes yeux. Et mes taches de rousseur sont les seuls éléments qui peuvent me faire paraître moins cruel que je ne le suis. Quiconque me voit sait qu'il devra courir vite s'il me cause le moindre ennui. Ma taille en dissuade plus d'un et mes muscles finement dessinés en font de même.

Je m'habille rapidement d'un vieux jean troué, de mes Timberland (seuls luxe que mon argent peut me permettre), un débardeur blanc roule sur mon torse et un simple sweat pourpre vient l'accompagner. Je prends mes clés, mon téléphone et mes clopes, et sors sans un regard vers ma cuisine, que je sais vide depuis longtemps.

Le parc n'est pas loin de mon bâtiment. Je rentre et cherche des yeux le banc où doit se faire l'échange. Je rabats ma capuche, question de me faire discret. Il est encore tôt, et l'endroit est peu fréquenté, mais je reste sur mes gardes, comme à mon habitude. Mon ouïe perçoit les oiseaux se mouvoir entre les branches avant de prendre leurs envols, haut dans le ciel encore sombre. Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Je vois le banc, et je vois aussi mon client, devant moi. Je ne vois pas encore son visage. Il est de dos mais ses cheveux aussi sombre que les miens sont les seules choses que je distingue. Sa carrure n'est pas aussi puissante que la mienne. Mais je fais gaffe, on ne sait jamais. J'arrive à sa hauteur, une branche craque sous mes pieds, et il se retourne avec un petit sourire en coin. Hautain.

-Tiens.

Sa voix basse brise le silence, et les premiers rayons jaillissent derrière lui. Ses mains à la peau basanée me tendent un paquet que je saisis en détaillant ses tatouages sur ses doigts et ses paumes. Il n'a pas l'air commode bien que son regard couleur d'argent lui donne un air tranquille. Ses traits sont fins et agréable regarder. Il remarque que je l'observe et il ferme un peu plus son manteau noir pour se donner contenance. Ses yeux se plissent et ses cernes ressortent. Manque de sommeil ? Eh bien nous sommes deux.

-Je te fais confiance, dit-il.

Et c'est tout. Il se retourne et s'en va. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, à vrai dire. Le paquet suffit s'il est complet. J'ai appris au fur et à mesure les ficelles du métier, et interroger le client n'est jamais une bonne idée. Il s'éloigne d'un pas lent et tranquille. Il n'a pas l'air stressé. Il a l'habitude, on dirait. Nous allons donc faire de notre mieux, nous surpasser pour qu'il revienne me voir et que j'en fasse un client régulier.

Je pars à l'opposé de cet homme étrange, et je me dirige vers un café. Je rentre donc dans mon café favoris, le café de la Paix. Un lieu au nom bien ironique pour moi. Je m'assoie à ma table, celle du fond et je commande mon expresso non sucré. J'ouvre le dossier et sirote ma boisson en parcourant les lignes. Mon client a écrit son nom et son numéro au cas où. Trafalgar Law. Ce nom m'est inconnu, mais je me réjouis d'apprendre le prénom de cet type étrange. Je m'empresse de le rentrer dans mon répertoire. Revenons au dossier. Nom de la victime : Monkey D. Luffy ; âge : dix-sept ans... DIX-SEPT ANS ?! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de tuer des mineurs, mais bon à un ans près, je peux me laisser tenter sachant que ce gars m'a filé l'argent et qu'en plus j'ai eu droit à une prime si je compte bien les liasses au fond du paquet. Description physique : 1 mètre 70, 60 kilos, brun, yeux bruns. Signe particulier : cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Eh bien... Ce gosse n'a pas l'air méchant. Le dossier dit qu'il vit dans une famille modeste, qu'il va au lycée public de la ville et qu'il ne pratique pas de sport en particulier. Il y a son adresse, il habite à moins de vingts minutes de chez moi, si je pars en voiture. Je finis mon café d'une traite et rentre chez moi après avoir fait quelques courses pour remplir mon placard. Je réfléchis à un moyen de l'atteindre. Ma filature s'effectue en week-end, s'il ne sort pas de chez lui pour aller en boite ou autre à cause de sa minorité, le pari est déjà gagné... Certes, mais cela est ennuyant. Je n'aurais qu'à attendre le lundi matin et le kidnapper lorsqu'il prendra la route pour son lycée. Trop simple, beaucoup trop simple.

Je rentre chez moi, et m'affale sur mon canapé. Je sors les billets de l'enveloppe et procède à l'habituel comptage. Mes prix ne sont pas fixes. Les clients me donnent ce qu'ils estiment suffisant, et je fais avec. Trafalgar, m'avait promis cinq milles dollars. Cette somme astronomique n'est pas ce que je gagne en temps normal. La prime est de deux milles en plus. Les autres me font parvenir moins de mille dollars par victimes. Cela me va, car je fais ça avec plaisir.

Oui, j'éprouve du plaisir à tuer des gens. Ils sont peut-être innocent. Mais je m'en fou. Moi, j'aime voir le sang couler, entendre les cris suppliant et désespérés. Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est l'étincelle de vie qui disparaît dans les yeux exorbités. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir faire ça tout les jours. Cependant, j'ai toujours un peu de morale. Ça me fait toujours rire de me dire ça, mais c'est vrai, en un sens. Je tue pour le plaisir, pour gagner un temps soit peu ma vie, mais je me limite à un par semaine maximum car mon plaisir disparaîtrait, et puis je préfère ne pas perdre de temps à choisir ma victime, mais plutôt à la façon dont je vais la tuer. Toujours le plus lentement possible, et le plus douloureusement.

Ma vie est au plus bas socialement. Pas d'impôt, pas de travail, j'habite dans un bâtiment désaffecté où personne ne peut me déranger. Je vis avec le strict minimum. Vous me rendez visite ? Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, et ça serait bête d'essayer car vous ne ressortez jamais de chez moi vivant ou en un seul morceau. Je n'ai pas d'amis, et ça ne me manque pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, ou peut-être que si, mais j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Je sais simplement j'ai été retrouvé, moi, un gosse de quatre seulement, au beau milieu de corps démembrés et d'un bain de sang. C'était ce qui restait de mes parents, j'avais bien un petit frère, mais il est mort depuis bien longtemps. Ma vie fut ensuite que voyage et foyer en passant par des orphelinats et des familles d'accueil bien sûr. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, l'école était un calvaire pour moi. J'ai toujours eu le rôle du vilain petit canard. Mais je me suis relevé. Plus puissant. Je ne fais plus dans les sentiments, j'ai assez donné. Dès ma première victime, j'ai su que c'était ce qui me branchait, et que, toute ma vie, longue ou courte, je ferais tout pour ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude lorsque mes mains sont recouvertes du sang d'une personne morte. C'est jouissif. C'est malsain au possible, mais je m'en fou. C'est ce que j'aime, c'est ce que je suis, et c'est tout ce que j'ai pour me retenir dans ce monde.

Je me change pour une tenue plus travaillé, plus soigné, pour rencontrer ma victime. Ce Luffy m'intrigue... Le dossier ne comportait pas de photo, mais même si les descriptions sont suffisantes, j'aurai préféré voir sa tête sur du papier glacé.

J'enfile un jean presque slim noir, des baskets blanches, un pull à motif jacquard blanc et noir et ma doudoune, noire elle aussi. On dirait que je vais à un enterrement dans cet accoutrement. Je ris de moi-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais à l'enterrement mais c'est moi qui l'y mène, à lui, dans un cercueil. Seulement si sa famille ou ses amis retrouvent un jour son corps. Encore faut-il qu'ils le reconnaissent.

J'attrape mes clés, et m'allume une clope au passage. Je sors de chez moi, et marche vers ma voiture qui finit de compléter mon total look noir. Seul mes piercing en forme de boucles qui pendent à mes oreilles ne sont pas noires et leur reflet dorés illuminent l'habitacle, frappés par un rayon de soleil. Je démarre et me dirige vers les quartiers Est où le niveau social est moyen. Là-bas, vous ne croiserez jamais de bâtiments désaffectés, seulement des petites maisons modestes avec jardin, agglutinées les unes aux autres.

Je suis dans sa rue, je cherche son numéro, le 23. Je mets peu de temps à le trouver et je m'arrête deux maisons juste avant. Je coupe le moteur et j'attends. Je finis ma troisième clope et je sors de la voiture, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. J'aperçois au loin un groupe de jeunes. De l'âge de Luffy à peu près. Ils ont l'air d'être une sorte de gang dangereux plutôt qu'un groupe d'amis sans histoire comme noté dans le dossier. Ils sont en forme de cercle et des cris d'encouragement retentissent. Je m'approche l'air de rien. Je ne fais pas remarquer. Manquerait plus que ça... Me faire remarquer et tabasser par un groupe de gamins. Les encouragements sont dédiés à la bagarre au milieu du cercle. Un membre du groupe et un autre gamin se battent. J'observe le combat. Le plus petit prend cher et je ricane : une giclée de sang jaillit de sa lèvre lorsqu'il se prend le poing de son adversaire. Soudain je me fige. Le gamin est brun. Et il porte un cicatrice sous l'œil. Trop de coïncidence pour que ça ne soit pas Luffy. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Regarder ou intervenir ? Attendre de voir s'il s'en sort ou l'attraper pour mieux l'achever moi-même ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, et alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, le groupe me remarque.

-Eh toi ! Ça te plaît d'mater ? me crie un blond au cheveux très long. Il porte un masque et on ne voit pas son visage.

Je ne réponds pas et m'approche. J'arrive à sa hauteur et sans prévenir je lui enfonce mon poing dans son estomac. Sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux et il s'écroule. Le gars du milieu continue de tabasser le gamin qui est maintenant à terre. Il se prend tellement de coups dans le ventre et dans la tête que je me demande encore comment il fait pour être toujours conscient et murmurer une litanie d'excuse et de prières. Son agresseur relève la tête vers moi, et ses yeux descendent vers son ami étendu sur la route. Ses sourcils se froncent et de la haine envahit son regard.

-Killer ! Alors toi tu vas le regretter ! Allez les gars, abattez moi ce vieux ! hurle-t-il. Il se détourne ensuite et continue de frapper Monkey.

Un groupe de cinq gamin forment un rond autour de moi. Ça me fait marrer. Ils croient qu'ils font le poids face à moi. Ils s'approchent en même temps et je me baisse pour éviter un coup de poing d'un brun, je me relève en balançant mon pied dans ses bijoux de famille et il tombe à genoux, la main sur son entrejambe. J'esquive un coup et je pousse un gamin sur un autre. Ils tombent misérablement et l'avant dernier tombe à terre après un poing bien senti sur son nez qui pisse le sang maintenant. Les deux à terres se relèvent tant bien que mal et me saute dessus. Je recule et leur empoigne le crane pour les frapper l'un contre l'autre. Ils tombent sonné. Un blond, seul rescapé me saute sur le dos, je lui fais une prise et il tombe grossièrement au sol, il n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'il se prend ma semelle dans les dents, plusieurs se disloquent sous mon pied et ma puissance. Sa tête cogne l'asphalte et ne se relève pas.

Le dernier gamin est toujours en train de frapper Luffy inlassablement. Celui-ci n'en peut plus. Il est dévisagé par les bosses, le sang, les blessures. Son arcade est ouverte, ses lèvres sont explosées, son nez est encore intact mais une cascade de sang en découle. Il ne dit plus rien et ne fait qu'encaisser en patientant sagement. Le rouquin relève la tête et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je comprends que ce type au cheveux de feu est le chef du petit gang. Il n'a pas le temps d'envoyer son pied au niveau de l'estomac du blessé que je lui balance mon poing dans sa gorge. Il s'étouffe et cherche l'air qui ne passe plus dans son larynx écrasé. Il recule et me remarque enfin avant de tomber à genoux. Il reçoit un violent coup de pied où je relâche toute ma puissance dans sa tête et il tombe le crâne ouvert à terre. Je pense qu'il ne se relèvera plus jamais et j'apprécie le spectacle du mélange de sang et de cervelle dégouliner dans le caniveau.

Je me retourne ensuite face au blessé et m'accroupit face à lui. Il est presque mort et il était grandement temps que j'arrive sinon c'était ces gamins qui se seraient tapés mon travail.

-Tu es Luffy ? Monkey D. Luffy ? demandai-je.

Je remarque à peine son hochement de tête imperceptible et je le soulève sans ménagement. A ce stade, il ne devrait plus ressentir la douleur. Je le transporte jusqu'à ma voiture et le cale dans une serviette, dans mon coffre. Je démarre ensuite la caisse et je rentre chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte après plusieurs tentatives. Allez ouvrir une serrure avec un gamin qui vous occupe les bras... Il n'est pas lourd, bien au contraire, mais c'est toujours encombrant. Je le pose à même le sol, à côté du canapé. Manquerait plus qu'il salisse mon tissu. C'est jamais très pro de ramener une victime qui perd son sang chez soi, mais je compte bientôt déménager de toute façon donc ce n'est plus important. Je ferais tout cramer, et voilà, plus aucune trace de moi.

Bref, le gamin est inconscient depuis que je suis arrivé en bas de chez moi. J'attrape la trousse de secours sous l'évier ainsi que des serviettes. Je m'agenouille et me surprend à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je me baffe mentalement. Dieu n'existe pas, autrement pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? Je l'observe, son corps fin est presque difforme, il doit avoir au moins une côte cassée et plusieurs fêlées, ses jambes sont recouvertes de bleus et d'égratignures. Et son visage... Ses yeux sont gonflés, et des coquards commencent à se former ; son arcade ouverte saigne encore, son nez aussi ; ses lèvres ont doublés de volume et le sang coule des blessures. Il n'est pas beau à voir. Lorsque je torture, je cherche à ne surtout pas amocher la proie, elle souffre mais elle reste belle à regarder. Je fais des entailles en arabesques, géométriques. Mon travail assouvie mes pulsions artistiquement. Je ne demande surtout pas de reconnaissance pour ce talent. Et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes vont affluer pour avoir une photo souvenir avec le grand artiste que j'ai nommé moi.

Je mouille la serviette et commence à lui nettoyer le visage du sang séché, sa peau retrouve peu à peu sa couleur claire mais légèrement bronzée. Je lui recouds l'arcade soigneusement en lui plantant une aiguille dans la peau et faisant coulisser le fil à travers la chair molle, je racle par moment l'os mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner. Devoir soigner une victime pour mieux la torturer ensuite, c'est le comble...

Je bande son torse en espérant que la côte cassée guérisse bien. Les fêlées n'attirent pas vraiment mon attention. Sa bouche est couverte de pansement, j'espère qu'il n'est pas bavard.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui. Je pourrais, pour une fois le tuer tout de suite, et avoir des vacances jusqu'au vendredi prochain, mais... Je me dis que si je l'ai soigné, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je prends la décision d'attendre qu'il aille mieux pour commencer mon travail. Je passe l'après-midi à lui aménager une pièce avec un matelas sur le sol couvert d'une couverture, une lampe sur un bureau et une chaise. Ça devrait être suffisant. Je le dépose sur le matelas et je le recouvre du tissus devenu râpeux à l'usure. Je pose un verre d'eau et un anti-douleur sur le bureau. Je m'éclipse en fermant la pièce sans fenêtre à clé. Ça serait marrant s'il était claustro'.

Je passe la soirée dans le sous-sol que j'ai aménagé en espèce de salle de sport d'un côté, et salle de torture de l'autre. Je me défoule contre le sac de sable pendant deux longues heures et je me décide à remonter me doucher lorsque je commence à saigner des poings.

En remontant, j'entends le gosse s'agiter en criant. J'ai un sourire malsain. J'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre supplier de sa voix faible. Je rentre dans l'appart' et pose un serviette sur ma tête pour me nettoyer de la sueur. Je me dirige ensuite vers la douche et prends mon temps sous l'eau chaude. Lorsque je ressors, il est déjà tard et je n'entends plus de plainte. Je me décide à lui rendre une petite visite dans sa cellule et lorsque j'ouvre, je le trouve adossé au mur près de la porte, entrain de pleurer. Mon sourire revient mais je soupire et il relève ses yeux vers moi. Il a de beaux yeux couleur marron glacé, ils sont pleins de larmes mais ils gardent leur beauté. Ce Luffy va beaucoup me plaire dans mon sous-sol.

-Lève-toi, tu en es capable ? je demande brusquement.

-J-je... je crois, o-oui, il me répond en chuchotant presque.

Il se redressa doucement, incertain, s'appuyant contre le mur en béton. Une fois debout il vacilla et par réflexe je le retint. Il s'échoua contre mon torse et ferma les yeux de douleur. Il rougit ensuite, ce qui m'intrigua.

-Pardon...

-Pas grave. J'vais te porter. Laisse toi faire, c'est normal si ça fait mal, t'es blessé d'partout. Peux pas faire autrement.

Il hocha timidement la tête tandis que je le soulevais façon marié vers le canapé. Je le laisse tomber dessus et je pose une assiette sur la table basse. J'avais plus que des conserves dans mon placard alors il se retrouve avec une part de chili con carne. Ses yeux s'illuminent et je me surprend à apprécier ce regard. Je ne m'en formalise pas et m'installe sur le comptoir avec une assiette et une fourchette. Je crève la dalle et je dévore littéralement mon repas. Lui, il prend son temps, savoure, il ne mâche pas trop fort pour ne pas se faire mal, il change de position toutes les cinq minutes et ne semble pas parvenir à en trouver une confortable. Cette agitation m'est peu familière, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'héberger quelqu'un. Mais savoir que ça ne va pas durer me rassure. C'est juste provisoire.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Ace.

-C'est joli.

-Merci.

Il me dévisage pendant de longues minutes et j'en fais de même. On a l'air de deux abrutis mais on s'en fou. Il détaille l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie (pour la lui reprendre, mais ça il ne le sait pas encore) et je détaille son corps pour repérer ses muscles, ses veines et m'habituer à ses courbes qui vont être découpées. Son visage est très expressif... Il est en train de se triturer les méninges sur les récents événements. Il est intrigué. Il va me poser une question dans 3... 2... 1...

-Comment tu connais mon nom ? Je ne te connais pas moi.

-Je te recherche pour mon travail, un client m'a payé pour que je te trouve et que...

Est-ce que je peux lui dire maintenant ? Non. Pas tout de suite, il va prendre peur, il va vouloir s'enfuir, je vais devoir lui courir après, et j'ai pas trop envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

-Et que quoi ? Qui t'as payé ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Ramène moi chez moi, je veux rentrer chez moi, s'il te plaît, Ace, mes parents vont s'inqui-...

-Ferme là un peu. C'est Trafalgar Law. Je vais te garder jusqu'à mercredi.

Il me regarde. Il ne semble pas connaître Law. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, et je m'en fou, c'est pas important pour moi. Il finit son assiette et semble avoir compris que j'aimais le silence et qu'il ne fallait pas m'embêter. Il se lève et chancele jusqu'au mur où il se presse pour ne pas tomber. Il retourne dans sa chambre.

Je m'apprête à sortir cette nuit, je ferme la chambre de Luffy à clé. Je sors de chez moi, et je pars à pied vers le parc. J'aime m'y asseoir, et regarder la nature la nuit. La Lune est le seul éclairage et le petit lac la reflète. Tout est calme et apaisant. Je m'allume quatre clopes d'affiler, la cigarette est le seul élément qui me rend dépendant. Je fume depuis mes douze ans, mais malgré cela mes poumons, ma voix, ma gorge, mon endurance, tout cela n'a pas changé. Je ne tousse pas, je cours aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Je suis plus puissant que la clope. Je suis plus puissant que tout.

Je rentre chez moi, le soleil se lève bientôt. J'ai prévu de soigner encore un peu Luffy jusqu'à lundi matin, ensuite je le descendrai au sous-sol, là où la chaise l'attend jusqu'à mercredi. Trois jours de torture, cela est peu pour moi, mais trop pour ceux qui y sont assis. C'est ma façon d'agir. Je les saigne pendant trois jours et le jeudi matin, je les dépose morts au quatre coin de la ville.

La police mène son enquête et le surnom qu'ils m'ont donné me fait toujours rire. Le boucher. Franchement, ça me fait rire mais ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis pas un putain de boucher qui découpe à l'a peu près. Non, j'étudie le corps humain, où se situe chaque os, chaque muscle, chaque veines. Mes découpes sont précises, presque chirurgicales. Mon travail est recherché, appliqué, _beau_. Ils retirent de ma description cet aspect. La seule chose qu'ils voient, ce sont des morceaux de gens plein de sang. Ouh ça fait peur, appelons le Le Boucher. S'ils sont aussi abrutis, je comprends bien pourquoi leur enquête n'avance pas d'un poil. Il faut dire aussi que je leur laisse peu, pour ne pas dire pas, d'indices. La seule chose qu'ils savent de moi, c'est mon mode opératoire avec mon profil. Cependant, il est bien trop vague pour qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à moi. Cela me rassure. Pas envie de moisir à l'ombre ou même de me prendre une peine de mort à pleine gueule. C'est moi qui choisis qui meurt et comment et pas l'inverse. Si je veux mourir, c'est moi qui décide où et quand. C'est mon corps, c'est ma vie, et je pense être assez libre pour pouvoir en décider. Seule, la nature est au dessus de moi. Personne d'autre.

J'entends le gamin s'agiter derrière la porte. Je pense qu'il fait un cauchemar. J'ouvre la porte sans délicatesse et allume la lumière sur le bureau. Il dort encore et n'a pas entendu mon arrivée. Je m'assoie sur la chaise et l'observe. Sa peau n'est pas assez pale pour que les veines apparaissent, il va falloir que je fasse à l'aveuglette... Ou alors je lui pèle la peau, juste assez pour pouvoir les atteindre au couteau.

Soudain, il se relève en position assise et son regard observe frénétiquement la pièce jusqu'à qu'il attrape mon regard. Un soupir de soulagement retentit mais est bien vite remplacé par de l'appréhension qui voile ses pupilles. Je le fixe toujours, ne laissant transparaître, à l'inverse, aucune émotion.

-Bien dormi ?

-N-non. La bagarre d'hier est revenue dans mes rêves. J'ai faim.

-Je t'amène à manger, ensuite je remplace tes bandages.

-D-d'accord merci.

Sa voix est fluette, peu assurée. Il me craint. Un sourire se dessine alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je lui sert un bol de céréales avec du lait. J'espère que ça lui suffira. Vu son poids, il ne doit pas manger beaucoup. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir pour ce colocataire de passage. J'attrape la trousse de secours que j'ai rangé sous l'évier et retourne dans sa prison.

Il ne s'est pas levé et il regarde les murs froids et nus. Cette pièce ne m'a jamais servi, et ne me resservira surement jamais. Il semble l'avoir remarqué. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'il me voit revenir avec son bol. Il avale le tout à une vitesse affolante, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Je m'approche de lui et décolle doucement les bandages usagés. En dessous, la cicatrisation a commencé malgré les bleus énormes qui lui maculent les flancs. Ensuite, je m'attaque à son visage. Je ne touche pas les points sur son arcade, et je remarque que ses lèvres ont bien dégonflées et seuls ses coquards abîment encore son visage. Je me perds encore une fois dans ses traits pour les analyser et il me fixe sagement. Il attend que je finisse de l'observer et il ne dit rien. Ce gamin ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Il n'a pas peur de mourir, il éprouve simplement la peur de l'inconnu, peur de moi, peur de faire quelque chose de travers et que je le foute à la porte au lieu de le ramener chez lui.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Je peux sortir de la chambre ?

Il demande ça si soudainement que j'en aurai presque sursauté. Je le fixe dans les yeux quelques instants et me résigne à lui répondre en rangeant le matériel dans la trousse.

-Aujourd'hui, je dois aller faire un tour au port, tu peux venir si tu veux. Mais dans ton état, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je peux te laisser ici, mais tu ne sors pas et je te le dit d'avance la télé ne capte que six chaînes.

Luffy semble comprendre que je ne vis pas dans le même luxe que chez lui. Il ne dit rien, ne fait qu'acquiescer. Ce môme me plaît vraiment. Son physique est presque parfait et son caractère calme et posé coïncide avec le mien. Dommage que Trafalgar Law me demande de l'éliminer. Je l'aurai bien épargné.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? il me demande soudainement.

-Portgas. Portgas D. Ace.

Il écarquille les yeux qui se remplissent petit à petit de larmes. Luffy place sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot soudain. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il semble essayer de se calmer pour me poser une autre question.

-T-tu as quel âge ? couine-t-il difficilement.

-Je viens d'avoir vingts-et-un ans... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ce môme m'intrigue putain ! Il se remet à chialer et essaie de se relever. Je m'approche et le soulève pour l'aider. Seulement lorsque je le relâche, il continue de me serrer contre lui, ses larmes débordant de ses yeux et coulant sur mon haut. Je cherche quelque chose à lui dire pour le rassurer, sauf que rien ne vient. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, _rassurer quelqu'un._ La seule chose qui sort c'est...

-Je... Tu es en train de me salir le tee-shirt...

Bon... J'ai encore des progrès à faire en la matière. Il se ressaisit et se sépare de moi. Il me dévisage encore pendant un moment. Il prend une goulée d'air énorme, comme si il avait été maintenu sous l'eau trop longtemps.

-Putain de merde...!

Son juron me surprend, c'est son premier depuis qu'il est ici. Jurer ne lui va pas, ça lui brise son côté angélique et innocent.

-Mais explique moi, qu'est ce qu'il te met dans cet état ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se ressemble ?

Après cet indice, il me fixe dans les yeux. Et je l'analyse de plus belle. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, il me semble que nos nez sont similaires. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dit ça.

-Tu n'as plus de famille, pas vrai ?

-Effectivement, mes parents se sont fait assassinés sous mes yeux à mes quatre ans, et mon petit frère de quelques mois à l'époque est sûrement mort. Mais comment tu sais tout ç-...

Et là, déclic. Ça fait un bruit d'explosion de bombe atomique dans ma tête, le puzzle se met en place. On se ressemble, il a quatre ans de moins que moi... Serait-ce possible que...

Avant que je ne puisse approfondir mon développement, deux bras frêles m'enlace.

-Grand-frère !

Il pleure de plus belle, et moi je n'arrive pas à réagir. Le choc est trop grand. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu en étant certain d'être seul. Mais cela était un fait erroné. J'ai eu un petit frère, et je l'ai toujours gardé. Loin des yeux mais près du cœur. Pas un soir, avant de dormir je ne repensais à papa et maman, et mon cher petit frère. C'est vrai, il s'appelait Luffy, mais je l'avais oublié. Cependant son nom de famille actuel n'est pas le bon. Il a dû vivre dans une famille d'accueil, qui, visiblement, l'a très bien traité. Je suis heureux. Enfin. Je ressens un bonheur pur, et pas malsain comme lorsque j'exerce ma torture. Et dire que c'est ce gamin qui me sert de petit frère que je suis censé abattre.

Je reviens à moi, et je serre plus fort encore ce petit corps abîmé dans mes bras. Je pleure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues et s'échouent dans les cheveux bruns de Luffy.

-Lu'... Oh mon Dieu, le seul souvenir que j'ai de toi, ceux sont tes pleurs infernaux qui me réveillaient la nuit, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à t'en vouloir, t'étais si mignon. Comment tu te souviens de moi ?

-Ma famille d'accueil ne m'a jamais caché la vérité et j'ai vu des photos de toi quand t'avais quatre dans les vieux articles de journaux...

-Je comprends.

-Ace... Mais, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Et dire que j'allais te tuer, je n'arrive pas a y croire !

Soudain, Luffy s'éloigne de moi pour plonger ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les miens. Mais son regard n'est pas aussi est doux et apaisé comme je m'y attendais. Il me regarde à la limite du choc, plein d'incompréhension.

-Tu allais me tuer..., il chuchote sous le sol.

Mais quel con ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Il ne voudra plus jamais s'approcher de moi... Je viens à peine de le retrouver que déjà il s'éloigne et se rend inaccessible.

-C'est une longue histoire Luffy, je te la raconterai un jour. Je ne suis pas un ange, au contraire. Pour survivre au choc de la mort de papa et maman, j'ai fait beaucoup de chose. Je suis malade et j'en suis conscient. J'ai besoin de faire des choses particulières pour me sentir bien. Mais Luffy, surtout, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Si tu veux je te ramène aujourd'hui chez toi. Tout de suite, même, viens, on y va...

Je m'empresse d'aller chercher mes affaires, mon blouson, clé, mais une main me retient. Il a la tête baissée, ses mèches de cheveux cachent ses prunelles marron glacé.

-Je veux savoir maintenant. Tout.

Sa voix est si sérieuse, si assurée, qu'elle me surprend. Je laisse quelques instants de silence, le temps de trouver de quelle façon m'exprimer pour parler de mon métier de tueur à gage, de mes pulsions meurtrières et sanguinaires. La dernière chose que je veux c'est que mon petit frère ai peur de moi.

-Je... Tu connais l'histoire du serial killer nommé Le Boucher ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à faire avec t-...

-C'est moi. Je suis Le Boucher. J'ai développé des problèmes psychologiques depuis la mort de papa et maman, et... Et maintenant, je ne peux pas vivre sans tuer des gens et c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait mon métier, pour me limiter moi-même à une personne par semaine, que je suis pendant des jours avant de la torturer et de la tuer. Je suis un tueur à gage Luffy. Je suis malade et rien ni personne ne peut m'aider avec ça. Je suis seul dans ce pétrin, depuis que j'ai quinze ans je tue. Depuis que j'en ai dix-sept j'en fais mon métier. J'ai toujours été seul. Et je comprendrai si tu as peur de moi, ou si tu veux partir loin de moi. Je suis dangereux.

Il me regarde, ne dit rien. Il est choqué, ses yeux sont écarquillés au possible. Je lui fais peur et il se dégage de mon étreinte. Il recule et semble réfléchir encore et encore à quelque chose. Peut être se demande-t-il s'il peut courir assez vite vers la porte d'entrée sans que je puisse le rattraper ?

-Je veux rester vivre avec toi. Tu es ma famille, celle que j'ai cherché toute ma vie. Celle que je viens de retrouver. Et pour rien au monde je te laisserai. Peu importe tes problèmes, je veux t'aider et t'épauler. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir un psy ? T'as déjà essayé ? Si ça ne mène rien, c'est pas grave. Je peux même t'aider dans ton métier... si particulier.

Ce fou... Alors comme ça, il veut quand même rester avec moi ? Que puis-je lui répondre ? Moi aussi, je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas sain pour lui. Il est encore au lycée. Il doit passer son bac, aller à l'université, trouver un métier qui lui plaira et puis fonder une famille normale, avoir des enfants et vieillir heureux avec tout l'amour et le bonheur du monde. Et si rester avec moi le privait de tout ça ? Je ne peux pas lui dire de partir, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui demander de rester dans cet environnement si malsain. C'est mon univers pas le sien. J'ai pas le droit de lui imposer, j'ai pas le droit de lui priver de son innocence en lui mettant du sang sur les mains ou juste en le laissant participer à mes assouvissements de pulsions. Je me l'interdis et je lui interdis par la même occasion.

-Luffy... Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester avec moi, ici. Tu peux rester avec ta famille et me rendre visite de temps en temps.

Soudain, ma raison me rappelle que Luffy est censé être torturé et assassiné de mes mains pour sept milles dollars. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Trafalgar Law ? "Alors en fait je peux pas le tuer parce que je viens de remarquer que ma proie est en fait mon petit frère que j'ai perdu quand j'avais quatre ans, parce que vous voyez quand j'étais petit ma famille a été assassinée et je croyais que mon petit frère aussi mais en fait non, c'est génial, hein". Si je ne tue pas Luffy, c'est lui qui va me tuer. Mais ça je m'en fou. Ma vie n'a pas la moindre importance face à celle du gamin.

J'attrape mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon téléphone et je cherche Trafalgar dans mon répertoire. Lorsque je le trouve, j'appuie sur la touche verte et le bip sonore retentit. Je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il décroche. Luffy se rapproche. Il n'a plus peur. Son amour pour moi dépasse toutes les horreurs de ma vie. Il se cale contre mon torse. Ce geste est naturel, et parait comme une évidence. Comme si il avait avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ses formes épousent parfaitement les miennes.

-Allô ? la voix rauque de Trafalgar retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Allô, Trafalgar ? C'est Portgas.

-Ah, alors, où en es-tu dans ta filature ? me demande-t-il.

-Eh bien, justement, à propos de ça... Je viens de faire une découverte majeure concernant ma famille, et il se trouve que votre victime est mon petit frère. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne puis exaucer votre souhait de le voir mort et torturé.

-Tu en a mis du temps.

-Pardon ?

Que veut-il dire ? Du temps pour quoi ?

-Tu ne le sais pas mais je suis médecin légiste. Je travaille également sur l'ADN. Ce que tu ne sais pas non plus, c'est que ton ADN est dans nos fichiers. Récemment Luffy a été entraîné dans une bagarre et son ADN a était rentré. Il a donc été mis en lien avec le tien puisque vous êtes du même sang. J'ai donc cherché à te joindre pour te le livrer. Je voulais voir si tu étais assez perspicace pour découvrir cette vérité et également à quel point ta cruauté s'élève, c'est à dire, est ce que maintenant que tu sais que c'est ton frère, tu vas le tuer ?

Cet homme m'embrouille. Je ne sais pas si je dois le tuer ou pas. Il est un danger pour moi, mais il m'a aidé. Je ne comprends pas. Il sait qui je suis mais ne fais rien pour m'arrêter. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux sentir ton cerveau surchauffer de là où je suis, Portgas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous m'aider ? Pourquoi est ce qu'au lieu de m'arrêter, vous me livrez mon frère sur un plateau d'argent ?

-Parce que j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Je fais partie de la police, et j'examine les cadavres. La mort m'attire. Mais voir des morts tués toujours de la même façon est ennuyant. Alors que toi, tu es un génie. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose de nouveau à faire. Et c'est toujours moi qui analyse les cadavres que tu délaisses aux quatre coins de la ville. Je perçois tes efforts, tes qualités artistiques, la beauté de ton travail. Je préserve le secret de ton identité pour avoir ma dose de nouveauté par semaine.

Cette conversation est irréelle. C'est impossible qu'un membre de la police, peut-être même du FBI, me laisse libre avec tous les crimes que je commets, et encore moins pour pouvoir avoir 'sa dose de nouveauté'. Il manque des cases à cet homme, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas en mesure de parler de ça, car s'il lui manque quelques cases, moi il me les manquent toutes. La folie s'insinue dans tous les pores de ma peau depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Luffy qui entre temps s'est assis sur le canapé et regarde la télé. Il entend la conversation et parait aussi surpris que moi. Comment la chance peut-elle me sourire autant aujourd'hui, alors que toute ma vie s'enchaînaient malheurs sur malheurs ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez me laisser tranquille tant que je vous livrerai des cadavres ?

-C'est ça.

-C'est un deal assez dangereux...

-Je suis sûr que vous avez l'habitude de prendre des risques, mon cher Portgas.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Je m'approche de Luffy et le prends dans mes bras encore une fois. J'aimerai tant rattraper le temps perdu. Je veux tout savoir de cet être qui aurait dû rester auprès de moi depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A-t-il déjà eu une copine ? Est-il bon à l'école ? Qui sont ses amis ? Quels sont ses jeux préférés ? Ses repas préférés ? Trop de questions auxquelles il aura désormais tout le temps de répondre...

* * *

Cela fait désormais six mois que Ace et Luffy se sont retrouvés. Six mois qu'Ace est plus heureux que jamais. Toute sa vie a basculée depuis le retour de son petit frère. Il a continué son métier de tueur à gage pendant quatre mois, avant de décrocher et d'acheter une maison. Ses pulsions ont peu à peu disparues grâce au bonheur que lui apporte sa nouvelle famille. Luffy a officiellement déménagé chez lui. Ace a pris goût à vivre avec quelqu'un et s'est même fait des amis en trouvant son travail de barman au café de la Paix.

_Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, _c'est tout du moins la pensée qui traverse l'esprit d'Ace lorsqu'il pense à l'instant présent.

Seule une personne est devenue malheureuse. Trafalgar Law. La monotonie de son travail est devenue beaucoup trop oppressante lorsque Portgas a laissé tomber ses meurtres. Le sens de sa vie à peu à peu disparut. Law démissionna deux semaines après la réception du dernier cadavre, il se retrouva à la rue peu de temps après que sa femme l'eu mis dehors pour son comportement insupportable. Seul, abandonné à lui même, il se promena souvent dans le petit parc où il avait rencontré pour la première fois en chair et en os celui qu'il a tant admiré, choyé dans sa salle d'autopsie pour lui donner des cadavres dignes des plus grandes expositions artistiques. Ce fut pour lui un honneur d'avoir le privilège de toucher les mêmes personnes que Portgas D. Ace a traqué pendant des jours, torturé pendant le même laps de temps et tué, enfin, dans un moment de jouissance absolue.

Il mit fin à ses jours en rendant hommage au plus grand serial killer de sa vie : il se tortura lui même en se découpant toutes les parties du corps, en se vidant de son sang et, avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait, s'asséna son coup final en se plantant un couteau dans la gorge, se coupant les cordes vocales, pour offrir à son Dieu tout puissant le silence qu'il aime tant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas précisez le en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Si vous avez également des critiques à me faire part, je suis toute ouïe ! Je débute dans le domaine de l'écriture, donc vous pouvez me conseiller si quelque chose ne va pas ici ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !

Byyyyyye !


End file.
